In an enterprise setting, it is common for a user to create a document, store the document in a file repository, and send the document or a link to the document to colleagues for group collaboration. Some colleagues may open the document and annotate the document with their comments. Other colleagues may provide feedback by email, instant messaging, or some other form of communication. Decisions and changes to the document can be made as a result of those conversations. Maintaining records for the various annotated comments, emails, instant messages, or other messages is problematic.
Additionally, services used to send emails, instant messages, or other electronic messages can be managed or operated by third-party enterprises. Any electronic messages distributed through these mediums can be subject to data loss, tampering, or theft. In addition, accessing electronic messages at a later time can be difficult because of data retention policies.